Lover What?
by Sasukeliker1
Summary: Quinn and John are out clubbing one night, Quinn trying to get John to screw a girl. They pick up two females who they think are just normal humans. However, they are not as they seem and the girls don't even know it. New characters are introduced as well.OC and some OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1:Picking Up Girls

Chapter 1:Picking Up Girls

"Tonight, John my man, you are getting laid."

"I'm not so sure about this, Quinn." John signed, the muffled bass music from the club mixing with the chatter of the long line outside. "Why aren't we going in already?"

" 'Cuz we need to find two girls first." He looked around and quickly locked onto two new comers.

The taller of the two had straight, chin-length, red-ish brown hair, bright hazel-green eyes outlined with black eyeliner, and smooth pale skin. She wore a blood red, low-cut baby-doll top, dark wash jeans that flattered her shape, and black leather boots. She walked like she didn't give a shit what others thought of her and that made her attractive.

The smaller one looked like she wasn't sure about being there. She looked pretty young but also kinda cute. She had straight, elbow-length, dark-brown hair, coffee-brown eyes circled with black eyeliner, and tanned skin with a couple blemishes. She was wearing a black, low-cut, form-fitting cami, a black mini-skirt, showing nice, smooth, shaped legs, and black heels.

They got close enough just in time for the males to catch the end of their conversation. "You need to get laid tonight, Amy. I'll even help you find someone." the taller said.

"Hailey," the shorter one, Amy, objected, "I'm not sure about this. How 'bout you get laid and I'll just dance?"

"Perfect." Quinn mumbled. "Good evening, ladies." he spoke up, approaching them. "How would you like to join my friend and me for a drink or two?" He gave them his sexiest smirk and John could see Hailey was immediately interested and even the shyer Amy couldn't help being a little swooned.

"Sure." Hailey smirked. "Where's your friend?"

"Over here." Quinn led them over to John and he gave them a little wave. "John uses sign language so I'll translate for you girls."

"Oh, no need." Amy spoke up. "We both know ASL." She turned to John and signed fluently, "Can you hear or are you deaf?" she asked with a smile.

John and Quinn were a little impressed. "I can hear. I can't talk thought, 'cuz I don't have a voice box." John answered.

"Oh. Ok."

"So, shall we go?" Quinn urged.

"But the line's so long." Hailey pointed out.

"No prob. We've got VIP access. Come on." He looped his arm through Hailey's, and Amy and John walked side-by-side, following behind him. They quickly entered and were soon sitting at a VIP booth.

"Drinks?" a waitress asked.

"Usual." Quinn said for him and John.

"Captain and coke." Hailey answered.

"Pina Co-Ow!" Amy yelped as Hailey elbowed her in the side, "Uh...make that a tequila?" She didn't receive another hit so she guessed that was ok.

"Have you had anything that strong before?" John asked her as Hailey and Quinn started talking on the other side of the booth.

Amy shook her head. "I usually get Pina Coladas or Shirley Temples."

"Then you're in for a bit of a shock." He silently chuckled.

"We'll see." she smirked in challenge. The waitress came back and John took his Jack Daniels while Amy took the shot-glass and tequila bottle. John and Quinn watched in amusement as she poured a shot, chugged it, and slammed the glass on the table. John had to admit, it was kinda hot that she could hold her liquor. However, after three of four shots, her cheeks were getting pink and she was starting to lean on John.

Quinn and Hailey left for about ten minutes and came back fully satisfied. When they returned to the booth, Amy was cuddling against John's side, giggling at nothing.

"Oh, geez." Hailey laughed. "I should've let her stick with the lighter stuff." All four of them straightened up as the atmosphere changed and the Reverend, Rehvenge, came over.

"How you boys doin'?" He greeted John and Quinn, "my staff treatin' you right?"

" 'Course." Quinn nodded.

Rehv looked at the two girls. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

"Hailey. Pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out to shake, but instead, Rehv took it and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He paused for a second and a look passed over his face before he covered it up and straightened.

"The pleasure's all mine." he turned to the other girl, who sat up and loosely held out her hand.

"I'm...uh...I'm Amy." She broke out into a bout of giggled as Rehv kissed her hand as well.

"She's had a bit too much tequila." Quinn chuckled.

"Yes, I see that. May I speak to you, Quinn? Alone." Rehvenge led Quinn to his office. "So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" Quinn asked.

"About those two females who are vampires, don't know it, and are extremely close to their changes."

Quinn balked. "Uh...uh..I don't know."

"I think you may want to let Wrath know."

"Why?"

"Because they also smell like warriors."


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn huffed in exasperation.

"Finish up your night with them. I'll call Wrath and have them pick you guys up. Now go and tell John." Rehvenge ordered.

Quinn left the office and returned to the booth, only to find Hailey gone and Amy straddling John's waist, the two of them making out, John's hands traveling over her small, slight body. Just as he was about to ask, Hailey showed up, her face flushed, most likely from dancing.

Now that Quinn was actually looking for it, he could see little hints that they were fighters: faded white and light pink scars, light bruises on their arms, healing wounds on their knuckles, the way Hailey didn't let anyone stay at her back or left side, and the way Amy wouldn't let John's hands go near her lower back. They had weapons and their wounds were from fighting. But fighting who?

"So what's up?" Hailey asked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing important." Quinn lied with a smirk. "He just wanted me to pass a message along." He turned to John and hesitantly spoke in the Old Language. "_Rehvenge said they're vampires and close to their change. He's calling Wrath and they're picking us up. So we need to get outside_."

Amy cutely scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, and her words were a little slurred as she asked, "Wha' lan'uage was tha'?"

Quinn ignored her and looked at John. "Thanks for the cockblock, Quinn...Alright, let's go." He took Amy off his lap and helped her out of the booth.

"If you ladies would care to follow me outside." Quinn said, holding his arm out to Hailey.

Hailey's playful attitude disappeared in the blink of an eye and she moved to protectively stand in front of Amy. "Why? Where are you going to take us?"

Quinn held out his hands in a calming manner. "Just for a walk. Get a little fresh air." Hopefully we don't run into any _lessers_, he thought.

Hailey nodded and held out her right arm for him to take, leaving her left free. John wrapped his right arm around Amy's waist, supporting her as she swayed and stumbled.

"Oh." Quinn spoke up, adding to John, "_Rehv also said they smelled like warriors. And they have weapons on them._"

John nodded. "Let's hope we don't run into any _lessers_ though."

"Wha' are _lessers_?" Amy spoke up. John silently cursed; he forgot she understood ASL.

"Nothing. Just a gang we try to avoid."

They got outside and started walking away from the club. The night was fairly cool and there was a slight breeze blowing toward them. They rounded a corner and the club and noise disappeared, the street ahead of them deserted and barely lit.

They started coming up to an alley and Quinn and John tensed as the sweet smell of baby powder drifted toward them. Hailey let out a growl and her left hand inched toward her back. Amy let out a little groan, "Not these guys again."

"You ladies stay here." Quinn ordered, all business now. He and John moved forward just as a group of eight _lessers_ came out of the alley, weapons drawn.

"Hey boys, check it out." one of them smirked, "It's those females again."

Again?, Quinn and John thought. They shrugged it off and drew their guns, moving toward the group. Half of them broke off and moved toward the girls. Hailey pulled out two nine mils from behind her and immediately aimed at two of them. Amy steadied herself and pulled out a Glock from her back. They fired like pros but it barely slowed the _lessers_. John and Quinn tried to take out the two each of them had, but it seemed like they just couldn't get them down.

They were finally able to strike them down and stab 'em and when the males turned to help the females, they were sure in for a shock. Two _lessers_ were gone so each female only had one to deal with. Hailey's fists were flying as she knocked the hell out of the sucker, oily blood getting everywhere until he fell and she pulled a knife out from under her shirt and stabbed him in the sternum.

At the same time Hailey was playing Mike Tyson, Amy was making like a ghost. Anytime the _lesser_ moved to hit her in one place, the next second she wasn't there. She would land a few quick strikes on him and then dance out of his reach, mainly dodging his attacks, wearing him out. The other three watched, making sure she didn't need any help. After a minute, the _lesser_ panting, she moved in and swept him off his feet, his back slamming on the black pavement. John and Quinn winced as she placed the tip of her heel at his groin. Just because they were impotent didn't mean they were numb down there. She slightly lifted them hem of her skirt and pulled a small dagger out of it, crouching down and easily sending him back to the Omega.

As she stood, slightly wobbling, and her and Hailey stood close together again, cleaning off their blades and putting their guns away, John and Quinn whistled and watched. "Damn, females." Quinn exclaimed. "You've been holding out on us! How the hell did you do that?"

"And how did you know what to do with them? And what did they mean by 'again'?" John asked.

A look passed between the girls, the obvious conversation being: _Should we tell them? I don't know, I don't trust them. Maybe we should. Maybe we shouldn't._

Hailey opened her mouth to start talking, but just then a tricked-out Escalade pulled into the alleyway and she was cut off. "Who is it now?" she grumbled.

"Your ride to a very important interview." Quinn answered as the doors opened and out stepped four large figures.


	3. Chapter 3:Challenging Pick Up

Chapter 3:Challenging Pick Up

Quinn and John watched as Vishous, Zsadist, Tohrment, and Blaylock all got out of the Escalade and headed toward them. "Hey boys." Vishous called out. "Rehv called us for a pick-up for Wrath." He looked at the two females. "These them?"

Quinn nodded, and he and John moved forward, each taking a girl by the arm. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?" Hailey protested, digging her heels in.

"Wha's goin' on?" Amy asked, trying to defy John's pull.

"Relax, ladies, we're not going to hurt you." Tohrment spoke up in his gentle, but firm tone.

"I still want an explanation." Hailey ordered.

Vishous turned to Quinn and asked in the Old Language, "_These are the warriors, right_?" Quinn nodded. "_We smelled lessers. Did they show up?_" Quinn nodded again and V cursed in English. "_What happened?_"

John let go of Amy and signed, "There were eight of them, they split up and we each had two of them. When Quinn and I finished our two, we went to help the girls but they didn't need it. Hailey punched the hell out of the fucker and Amy was like a ninja, even though she's really drunk."

"I'm no' a ninja!" Amy protested in a childish voice, a slight pout on her lips.

"Oh yeah. And they both understand ASL, I think her a little more than the other." he added.

Tohrment turned to the females. "How old are you guys?"

Hailey crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I'm not answering until you give _us_ some answers."

"I'm twenty-two!" Amy exclaimed happily, raising her hand like she was answering a question in class. She turned to Hailey, a look of confusion on her face. "Or are we twenty-three?"

Hailey shook her head, a small smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "I'm never letting you get drunk again."

Tohrment spoke up again. "Have you two noticed anything different happening with you? Like sensitivity to sunlight or not being able to eat a lot of things?"

Hailey sighed and nodded. "Yeah. And we've had those albino guys trying to kill us too. They keep calling us warriors for some reason." She let out a huff. "Now can we get some answers as to what's going on and why you're asking us these questions?"

"We would answer you, darling," Vishous smirked,"But we've got specific orders to bring you in so that someone else can talk to you."

"And who is that?" she glared.

"You'll see. If you'll get in the car." His gloved hand gestured to the Escalade, and Blaylock, who was holding a back door open.

"Make me." Hailey glared.

Amy let out a whimper and shrunk back, mumbling under her breath. "Oh no. Not again. Not again. No, no, no."

"You don't want to push us, sweetheart." Vishous glared back. "I'd say you're a little out-numbered here, one against six. Not very good odds."

"Try me." Vishous simply moved forward and reached a hand out to grab her arm. Hailey deflected it and stepped out of range. Quinn came up from behind to grab her but grunted in surprise as Amy's little body slammed into his full-force.

"Don' touch her." she growled, her words still slurred. The two females now stood back to back, hands itching to get their weapons but they knew this was more of a challenge fight than a fight for their lives. All of the males surrounded the two of them, hands ready to defend.

Quinn and Blaylock went first, Quinn after Amy and Blay after Hailey. Quinn expected Amy to duck his hit so he lifted his knee, trying to get her down low, but she ducked that too. Tohrment tried to grab her from behind but she used his momentum and slighter frame and flipped him, sending him on his back and into John's path, causing him to trip and sprawl out on top of the male. Quinn came again but she dropped and swept him, accidentally twisting his ankle at the same time and causing him to let out a small groan of pain as he fell.

Hailey easily sidestepped Blaylock and tripped him, spinning him around so he fell into Vishous. V righted him and went forward as Zsadist moved behind. He grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her. Vishous came up and she pushed back against Z, lifting her lower half and kicking at Vishous, who just grabbed her ankles. She drew her head forward and slammed it back, getting Z in the nose. However, he didn't let go of her. Instead, Z grabbed her chin and held her head still while V looked her in the eyes. She felt a little push inside her mind and heard a little voice, "_Go to sleep. You're safe now._" before everything went black.

V took her as her body slumped and Z went to help get Amy. He got her from behind as well, as John had gotten up and distracted her. She steadied herself and sent her right leg into a perfect scissor kick, (flashing a bit of underwear as she did) catching Z in the nose again. He let out a string of curses as his nose bled but he was able to let her go as her tied her hands behind her back and John took her, throwing her over his shoulder. "Lemme down!" she shouted, kicking her feet and squirming around. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Where's Hailey? Where is she?" John dumped her in the trunk, next to the unconscious Hailey. "Hailey! Wha' did you do to 'er?"

"She's fine." Vishous assured. "Relax. Everything will be okay now." Her body relaxed as she looked into his diamond eyes, her buzzing mind quieting and her eyes drooping shut until she slumped into Hailey's lap. Everyone climbed into the car and they started for the mansion, ready to meet the King, Zsadist letting out curses along the way as he cleaned up his bloody nose.


	4. Chapter 4:Short Talk

Chapter 4:Short Talk

Hailey slowly came to and very quickly realized she was tied to a chair and was not going anywhere. She raised her head and looked around the room she was in. Amy was tied up next to her, still unconscious. The room around her looked like some kind of pansy-ass french parlor, with light pastel colors all over the place. It looked like a room for a petite little girl or a girly queen. What was in front of her was different though. The desk and...throne in front of her were solid wood and looked wicked old and kinda intimidating and cool. She could picture some large, intimidating-looking male sitting behind it, barking out orders.

"Nice to see you're alive." a deep voice rumbled behind her. Heavy footsteps thudded on the carpet and a large male with really long hair came into her view, a golden retriever with a harness at his side. He looked like he'd fit right in behind that desk. And whadda ya know. He sat down behind it. "I told Vishous to bring you in without hurting anyone. Didn't realize you'd be the one doing the hurting."

"Sorry to ruin your little plan, but I don't go anywhere unwillingly without a fight." Hailey frowned, trying to twist her hands in the ropes.

"Don't bother trying to slip out of those." the guy spoke up, stopping her attempts.

She let out a huff. "Fine then. Who are you anyway? Where are we? And what's going on?"

The large male sat back in his...throne, yeah it was a throne. "I am Wrath, son of Wrath, and I am the King. You are currently in the mansion of a band of warriors known to us as the Black Dagger Brotherhood. We defend our race against those pale guys you met last night, called _lessers_. They are meant to eliminate us, but we try to prevent that. Unfortunately, they gather more numbers quickly while our number of fighters dwindles. That is why you are here." he explained.

Hailey frowned again. "Who are you referring to as 'us' and 'our'? What race are you talking about? And who are you the king of? And what does any of that have to do with us?"

He sat quietly for a second. She sensed he was looking at her but she couldn't tell through the dark lenses of his wraparounds. "This has to do with you two because you are very soon going to be a part of our race. We've been around for quite some time." He paused for another second. "Have you heard of the stories of Count Dracul, or Elizabeth Bathory?"

She thought, pulling memories of Amy mentioning Bathory a couple times, and everyone knew Dracul, aka Dracula. "Yeah. Count Dracul was Dracula and he supposedly sucked the blood of a lot of people. He's the basis of vampire legends. And Elizabeth Bathory murdered a bunch of virgin girls and bathed in their blood, believing it kept her young. Why?"

He gave a little smirk. "Those are the stories known to all mortals. However, they're more of bad apples in our tree of ancestors. Count Dracul did suck the blood of many humans, but that was because he was mad with thirst and didn't have a female to feed from, so he went on a bit of a spree, trying to satiate his never-ending thirst. Only a female of our kind would fill him though. Bathory also had a little twist. She did bath in the blood, thinking it kept her young, but she also drank it, thinking that did the same. When her husband had left, she didn't have a male to feed her, and that's when she fed on and murdered the noble girl that got her caught. The villagers bricked her up in a room that let in one shaft of light when day came. It was rather unfortunate that she got caught in that ray the next day. Then there was no more of her."

Hailey's mind buzzed a little, trying to figure this all out. "Wait. Are you saying they really were...vampires?" Wrath nodded. "You're saying they're ancestors...and you said 'our kind'...so...you're a vampire?" Wrath nodded again, letting her figure everything out herself. "And you said we're soon going to be a part of your race so...we're vampires?" Wrath slowly nodded.

"Both of you have quite a bit of vampire blood in your veins. From who, we don't know, but it's there. Your transitions are coming very soon. If we hadn't found you within the next three months, you would have died. It would have been worse because you guys are warriors too, so the blood is stronger."

"Wait wait wait. What do you mean we're warriors?"

"Your scent smells like that of a fighter's. After you two transition, you are meant to be fighters in this war, fighting along side us, the brotherhood."

Hailey looked over at Amy, who was still unconscious, but breathing. She didn't want her fighting. It was one thing when they had to to make it home at night, but it was another to willingly go looking for the enemy, always having the possibility of not coming back. She didn't want her out there. She wanted Amy to be safe. She knew that once she explained all this to her and told her she wanted her to stay out of that, she would protest, but maybe she would see that it was best. "Are you absolutely sure about this? Are you completely sure that we're going to change and that we're meant to fight?"

"I'm certain of it. And I would love it if you agreed to fight with us once you can." Hailey nodded after a second. "I have to say, you're taking this extremely well."

Hailey shrugged. "I can't explain it, but this just feels right. I've always felt like I didn't quite belong and...now I do."

"How do you think your friend will handle it?"

She shrugged again. "Guess we'll find out soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5:Brief Exploring

Chapter 5:Brief Exploring

*some time later*

Amy followed behind the tall, slight male that she was pretty sure was..Tohrment. Yeah, that was his name. Her mind was still buzzing from the explanation from Hailey and the King, Wrath. Plus she had a headache from the liquor from last night. Oh geez, last night. She could barely remember any of it and she wasn't sure if she even _wanted_ to remember it.

"And lastly is the training center, right through here." Tohrment announced, ending the tour of the mansion with a gesture to a set of double doors. Amy stood on her bare tiptoes and looked through the door windows. It looked pretty much like a high school gym, with mats and workout equipment, only there was a rack with an array of cool looking weapons. Oh, and there were a bunch of males having a class right now. Most of them were about her size, and looked really skinny and pretty weak, while a handful looked like the other males in the house: tall, thick, and really muscular.

"Can I go in?" she asked.

Tohrment looked hesitant. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. Recently transitioned males don't have very good control over their hormones and any good-looking female will get them going."

Amy frowned. "I can handle myself." And then she pushed open both doors and strode right in, head held up high. She knew she still had on the tight tank-top and short skirt from last night, and since she was barefoot, she didn't have her heels to give her a couple extra inches against the males, but she could do this. She gave a little wave to Rhage, who she met earlier, and John, and walked over to the rack of weapons. She turned to the two up front and signed instead of yelling, "Can I use any of these?" Both males nodded and everyone watched as she surveyed them. "Oooh!" she gave a little squeal as she reached the very end and pulled out a weapon none of them ever used: a bow and a container of arrows.

"Be careful, sweetheart, or you might hurt yourself." one of the smaller males teased from his spot of sitting on the mats, causing the others to laugh. Amy pulled out an arrow, nocked it, and in one smooth motion, lifted the bow and aimed, the arrow flying and landing between his legs, extremely too close for comfort. Some of the males fell over because they were laughing so hard. Amy walked up to him with a smirk and grabbed the end of the arrow.

"What was that?" she asked sweetly. "I think you might want to be careful, darling, or you might get hurt." She put the stuff back and went back to Tohrment, who was standing in the doorway. "Where was the library again?"

*bedroom*

Hailey sat on the bed while Amy walked around their new room, exploring all the drawers and the closet. "What's the matter?" Hailey sighed.

"What?" Amy straightened, "Oh. Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Hailey gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her. "You're restless and trying to cover up the fact that you're actually pacing." She patted the bed next to her. "Now come tell me what's wrong."

Amy huffed and flopped down next to her. "I don't _feel_ like a warrior." she sighed. "I mean, what if they're wrong and I'm not a fighter? What if I can't do _anything_? What if...what if I'm useless?" She looked at Hailey, her eyes starting to well up. "What do you think will happen to me if I can't do anything for them?"

Hailey wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulders and pulled her close. "Nothing's going to happen to you. You're at the very least a decent fighter. You can hold your own in a fight and they need all the fighters they can get. And even if you end up not being a fighter, you're good at learning everything. There'll be something you're good at."

"But what if there's _nothing_ for me?"

Hailey placed a sister-ly kiss on her forehead. "You're so adorable, they'll have no choice but to keep you!" she said happily. "Now let's get off of that topic."

"Ok." She wiped away the un-shed tears. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Amy shook her head. "Sooooo...you don't remember that you were all over John and making out with him?"

Amy's face flushed red and she pushed away from her. "Hailey! How could you let me do that?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!"


	6. Chapter 6:Who Feeds Who?

Wrath waited until everyone had settled in the study, Xhex and Payne included. "So what's this about, boss man?" Rhage asked, unwrapping a new lollipop and putting it in his mouth.

"All of you have met the two females by now, correct?" Everyone gave different sounds of agreement. "Then you've all noticed how close they are to their changes. One thing we need to figure out with them is who's going to feed them when the time comes."

"If they were males," Phury spoke up on the phone,"it'd be easy to get a Chosen to help them. But they need the blood of a male and the only unmated males in the house are Quinn and Blaylock, not counting the transitioned males in the training program."

"But none of the trainees would be able to get here soon enough." Rhage pointed out.

"And none of the mated males, or their females, would be too fond of sharing, even for one time." Blay chuckled.

"Got that right." Xhex smirked, crossing her arms, glancing possessively at John next to her.

Wrath looked toward Quinn and Blaylock. "When the time comes, if there are no other males, would you boys feed them? You can choose which girl you'll feed, just as long as you do it." Quinn and Blaylock looked at each other and then nodded, mumbling an agreement so he could hear. "Good. Now that that's out of the way. V! Give me an update on the [i]lesser[/i] front. Then I want Marissa to come in and give me an update on how Safe House is doing..."

Quinn stood in front of the doors of the study, barely hearing anything as Vishous talked to Wrath. He hadn't fed anyone besides Layla. And now he agreed to feed one of them through their transition. Was there anything else he'd have to do? He remembered he had been really horny right after his. Was it the same for females? It wasn't like he could just go up to one of the females in the house and ask. Oh yeah, that's be hilarious, going up to one of the Chosen, or Marissa or Bella, and just blurting out 'You know, I was wondering about something. Right after your transition, were you really horny and wanted screw the male who fed you?' Yeah, sure.

Everyone started to file out of the study, jolting Quinn back to reality, making him realize that he had zoned out through V and Marissa. He started to follow the flow. "Hold up, boys." Wrath called to him and Blay. They slowly came to stand in front of the large wooden desk. "So...who's going to help who?"

Quinn and Blaylock looked at each other, shrugging. "I don't really care." Quinn grunted.

"Same here." Blaylock said.

Wrath turned his head so that it seemed like he was looking right at them. "Why don't you get to know them a little better, and then I'll ask you boys again. Give it some consideration. Your blood is going to be giving them life and flowing through them after all. Dismissed."

**Please comment. And if you read Lovers Found and like it better than this one, please tell me why. That one is actually my best friend's fanfiction and her's has been doing better than mine and I'm wondering what she's doing different that makes it better. So please tell me. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7:Part of Training

*The Next Night*

"Welcome to training, ladies." Zsadist greeted as Hailey and Amy were led into the gym by Rhage, dressed in their new work-out sweats and tank-tops, their hair pulled back in french braids done by Payne and Cormia. "Listen up!" Z ordered sharply, drawing the males' attention away from the females. "Rhage'll be taking the big males and will be training you separately. I'll be taking all you pre-trans. Now warm up! Ten laps around the gym! Go!" The males took off and Rhage went with them as Z came over to the girls. "You two will be with me since you're pre-trans and we don't know what you can do yet. Alright?" The girls nodded. "Good. Now go catch up with the class."

"Up...Down...Up...Down..." The pre-trans followed Z's rhythm as they bent their arms to perform the push-ups. Amy was struggling just as much as the males, her arms shaking horribly, barely able to push herself up by number sixty. Next to her, however, Hailey was only slightly struggling. "Everyone up. Hailey. Come over here."

"Yeah?" she asked as Z led over a couple feet.

"I want you to go over with Rhage for a while, just to see how you do there. 'Kay?" She nodded, a small smile on her face. "Tell him I sent you over, now go."

Amy watched as Hailey happily walked over to where all the transitioned males were, happy for her to be doing well enough to go, but slightly sad that she was still the weakling, just as she had been ever since they were together. "Alright. Take ten!" Z snapped.

She jolted back as one of the cocky pre-trans came over to her, strutting like he though he was one of the big males. "Hey there. I'm Gohr." he smirked.

"Good for you. You want a medal or something?" she retorted quickly. Some of the other males started chuckling.

They shut up when he sent a glare to them, before turning back to her, another smirk on his face. "No. Just thought you'd like to know since I've seen you look at me, that's all."

She gave a little snort, starting to walk over to the weapons rack. "I've looked at everyone here. What makes you so special?"

He placed a hand next to her head and leaned toward her, only a couple inches taller than her. "Well, my father is one of the heads on the council, and my mother is one of the most influential females in the glymera. And we're fairly rich, if I do say so myself." He looked at his nails as he spoke, as if he was bored with the idea but she should be groveling at his feet.

"And?" she scoffed. "What do I care about all that?"

He looked taken aback for a second before he straighten. "You should care. You're a female and females should be staying home, not fighting. You'll never get mated that way."

She rolled her eyes, picking up her bow and arrows. "Have you met the warriors Xhex and Payne? They fight and yet they're mated."

"They're freaks." he spat at her. In a flash, her arrow was set and the bow was aimed at him, drawn back and ready to fly.

"Do not disrespect the warriors of the brotherhood. Those two females are stronger and braver than you'll ever _hope_ to be."

"They're not in the brotherhood. They just fight for them. I can insult them all I want."

"Is that so?" came a dark voice from behind him. "Amy, lower your weapon." Gohr turned around and saw a dark-eyes Zsadist towering over him. "Now...what was that you were saying?"

"Um...uh..I-i" Gohr stuttered.

"_I_ think that you were just earning yourself 100 laps and a talk with your parents with the King. Start. Now!" Gohr took off running and Zsadist gave a little smirk. He turned back to Amy, who still had her arrow ready even though it was lowered. "Nice job, female. You're quick with the bow."

"I've had practice." she shrugged, putting it away.

"You're not much with hand-to-hand, but maybe you'll be like John. He wasn't that great to start out but when he got on the shooting range, he was the best in the class."

Amy felt a little hope start to swell at the thought that she'd be able to catch up with Hailey in class. Then the feeling dropped again. 'Probably not. I don't have that kind of luck."

"But you're fast too."

She shook her head. "I'm a short-distance sprinter, not a long-distance runner. I got second-hand smoke when I was little."

Z sighed and shrugged."Well...maybe there will be something you can do, just keep up with your aim and you'll definitely be able to help." Then he walked away.

Amy looked down at her feet, thoughts running through her head: what if she wasn't any good? What if she couldn't be of help? What would they do with her? What would she do? What if she was left in the dust by Hailey? What if Hailey did so well and felt so at home here that she didn't even look back at her?

"Alright! Break's over!"

**Please comment. And let me know if you like Lover What? or Lovers Found better. And if you can, please tell me _why._** THANKS!


	8. Chapter 8: Locker room and Classroom

Chapter 8: Locker room and Classroom

*Still in Training*

Hailey walked over to the big boys and Rhage. As she got closer, she realized not all of them were males. One female was with them, doing just as well as them. She was about 6'1", shorter than the males, her body was pale, toned, had a small chest, small waist, and long limbs. She had flaming red hair, cut short like Xhex, and when they all turned to look at her, Hailey saw that she had a couple earrings in each ear, and a splattering of freckles across her nose and high cheekbones, and very hypnotizing amber eyes, outlined with black eyeliner. "Hey Rhage." Hailey greeted, keeping her eyes on the female. "Z sent me over to see how I keep up with you guys."

"Alright. Why don't you stand next to Tehmper? She'll help you out since she was here before her transition." Rhage said, gesturing to the female.

'Tehmper, hmmm?' Hailey thought, a slight smirk pulling onto her lips.

"Hey." the female greeted quietly with a little smile. "I'm Tehmper, like he said."

Hailey gave a little smile in return. "I'm Hailey."

"Alright. Pay attention now." Rhage ordered.

*later-locker room*

Hailey, Amy, and Tehmper walked into the section of the locker room that had recently been set aside for females and got undressed and walked to the showers. "So, how was it, Ames?" Hailey asked.

"Um...okay." Amy answered in a small voice, turning on the water. She walked slowly, her shoulders slumped and curled in, her head down, her eyes with a far-away look to them.

Hailey stood next to her, looking at her closely. "Hey." she whispered quietly as Tehmper walked a little further in. "What's wrong?"

Amy straightened and gave a tight, obviously fake smile. "Nothing. I'm okay. Training was pretty cool." Hailey frowned at her. "Really, Hail. Now go talk to that female you've been checking out the last few minutes. You know you wanna." She smiled. Hailey smiled too and walked over.

"Hey, Tehmp. How come you're all the way back here?" Hailey asked, turning on the shower next to Tehmper.

"This one has the best pressure." she answered, tilting her head back under the spray. She nodded to the one Hailey was using. "That one has the best hot water." Hailey started washing herself, trying to think of something to say to the transitioned female. "So, you two are new right? How'd they find you?"

"Why do you immediately assume we were found and we didn't already know about the Brotherhood and all of this?" Hailey asked, rinsing her hair out.

Tehmper rolled her eyes, turning her water off. "You both smell like human, neither of you look like a vampire does when they're pre-trans, and shorty back there," she jerked her head towards Amy, who glared at the shorty comment,"looks like she's still in shock, most likely from finding out she's a vamp." She wrapped a towel around herself and headed back out to the locker room to get dressed for the classroom. Hailey and Amy both shut their water off and headed out too.

"Okay, so we are new. Think you can give us a few tips about the training and the males here?"

Tehmper shrugged. "Training with the trans'ed males can get tough. Pre-trans training is a breeze." She glanced at Amy. "For most."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amy said with an accusing tone.

Tehmper placed a hand on her hip and looked down at Amy from her higher vantage point. "It means that this program and path for fighting is not for the weak."

"Are you calling me weak?" Amy snapped.

"Not weak. Just not meant for this path. This is for warriors, nothing else."

Hailey moved in front of Amy and toward Tehmper. "Amy is not weak, and I don't appreciate you insinuating that she is. She can fight and she can learn fast. And she's my best friend so it might be a good idea if you leave her alone." Tehmper was silent for a second as it seemed like they were at a stand-off. They jumped as she broke out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. You two are tight." Tehmper answered. "I respect that." She held out her hand. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get us off on the wrong foot. Accept my apologies?" Hailey hesitated before shaking.

"It's not me you need to apologize to." she said, moving aside. Tehmper held out her hand to Amy, who stared at it before picking up her stuff and turning away, leaving the locker room. Hailey laughed this time and clapped Tehmper on the shoulder. "Oh yeah. She's a bit sensitive and can hold a grudge."

"No she can't."

Hailey cocked an eyebrow as she picked up her stuff. "She's still holding a grudge from a bully from when she was ten. And there's another guy from sixth grade, one from seventh, her ex-boyfriend from eighth grade, her ex-boyfriend from ninth grade, and now, probably you."

"What will she do about it?" she asked, walking next to Hailey through the locker room.

"Oh nothing. She just won't let you in, she won't be very trusting of you when you're around, but she won't be a complete bitch and give you the cold shoulder or anything." She shrugged. "There is the possibility that she'll warm up to you and forgive you, especially since it wasn't too big an insult." They got to the classroom, where Phury stood at the front, drawing on the chalkboard. Amy already sat in the very back, braiding her long, wet hair. All of the males were in the front and there seemed to be no one in between.

"Sit down you two, and we'll start." Phury ordered.

Hailey walked a little down the aisle of tables but stopped halfway. Amy looked at her and signed, " I don't care if you sit with her. Go ahead."

Hailey smiled and turned to Tehmper, gesturing to the empty table. "After you." Tehmper sat and Hailey followed, the both of them taking our their notebooks.

Amy watched as Hailey flirted with the female vampire, a slight pain starting in her heart. She scoffed at herself as she finished her braid and got out her notebook. Hailey wasn't her girlfriend, never really had been. They were _extremely_ close friends who had had a one night stand _years_ ago...But she always had that little crush on her, wanting to be just a little more with her, wanting to have just a little more attention, a little more worth, a little more...use. But no. She was just the best friend that was protected and her only use was being cute. And now, she was starting to get left behind for another female, who had insulted her, calling her weak. But it didn't matter. Hailey thought she was hot and wanted to get to know her better, even though she claimed that she could only 'do' females, not date them.

"Amy!" Phury snapped from the front.

"Yes, sir?" she replied, straightening up from where she was glaring at the back of Tehmper's head.

"Are you paying attention?" She nodded. "Then what was the last thing I said?"

"Uh...I-it was..." She sighed and bowed her head, flinching as some of the males chuckled. "I'm sorry, sir. I was not paying attention and did not hear what you had been saying."

"Very well. I'll talk to you for a minute after class. Now.."

**Please comment. I need to know if you like this story or Lovers found better. It's a little contest between my friend and me and we need your feedback! Enjoy! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Dinner

*After class*

"Amy, you can't be wandering off during class." Phury scolded.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know why I wasn't paying attention, because I usually do." she mumbled, looking at the ground. Hailey was standing at the end of the hall, waiting just out of earshot.

Phury gave a little sigh. "This was your first class and the first time you've gotten in trouble so I'm just talking to you this time. Next time, though, will be a detention, then a week detention, and then a talk with Wrath. Got it?" Amy nodded. "Good. You can go."

Amy started walking away, but stopped as Phury placed a large hand on her shoulder. "Yes, sir?"

"I don't want to be hard on you. Or Hailey. But you're up against a bunch of males and you need to prove to them that you can be just as good as them. They think females are weak and don't belong in this field. Payne and Xhex are the first examples that that's not true. Tehmper is an in-class example, showing the males that it's not true. I have a feeling that Hailey will be too." He paused.

"And you have a feeling I won't be?"

Phury heaved a big sigh. "I'm not saying that. You can't tell how someone will be while they're a pre-trans. But it just means you have to work extra hard to keep up with those that _are_ good as pre-trans."

"I understand, sir. Can I go now? I need to get ready for Last Meal."

"Yeah. Sure. See you tomorrow in class." He let go of her shoulder and she slowly walked over to Hailey.

"Hey. How'd it go?" she greeted, placing a piece of paper in her pocket. Amy was able to see, however, that it was a phone number, most likely Tehmper's. Had she been fast enough to even find out if the female was straight or not?

"Fine." she shrugged in response to Hailey's question. They walked into the mansion and Amy headed for the stairs.

"Hey. Where're you going?"

"Bed." Amy answered shortly, not even looking back.

"What about Last Meal?" Hailey called up.

"Not hungry!" Amy turned the corner to the hallway where her room was and ran smack into a large solid body. "Oh! Sorry." she said as she stumbled back. She almost fell back but two large hands wrapped around her upper arms and steadied her.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." said a deep voice. She looked up and saw Quinn smirking down at her.

She took a step back as Quinn let her go. "Sorry. I was just heading to my room." She went to step around him but he moved in her way.

"You're not gonna eat?" She shook her head, looking straight-forward at his muscled stomach, because she knew that if she looked at his mismatched eyes, she wouldn't be too sure what would happen. "That's not healthy for a pre-trans. You need to keep up those calories for training."

She shrugged and tried to step around again. "I really don't care right now. Can you please let me by?" He was quiet long enough that she looked up at him. She couldn't tell what he was thinking because his face was impassive and she wasn't any good at reading eyes.

"Which room was your's again?" he asked. She found herself a little hypnotized by his mis-colored eyes and answering his question.

"Th-the last one on the right." she stuttered. He smirked and stepped aside.

"See ya later, shorty." he joked. She frowned as he walked away and she headed to her room.

Once she closed the door, she felt absolutely exhausted; all of her depression pouring on her. Her mind was overwhelmed with negative thoughts and her body was filled with an onslaught of emotion. She stumbled into the bathroom, shedding clothing on the way. She left the light off but the door open and started the shower, making sure the water was hot. Once it was set, she got in and sat on the floor, the water pouring over her as dry sobs wracked her small body. Then came the tears and gasps, and when that was over, came the numbness and cold. She was shivering no matter how hot the water was. After that came the anger, the anger at herself for being weak and a crybaby. She raised one small fist and was able to bring it down on her arm when a sharp knock came on the bedroom door.

She quickly got up, turned the water off, and pulled on a towel. "Who is it?" she called.

"It's Quinn." came the answer. She made sure her towel was secure and then opened the door, expecting only Quinn to enter but instead got a push cart first. She closed the door after him and watched as he uncovered a bunch of domed plates, each filled with a little bit of different foods. Most likely this was what they were eating downstairs right now.

"What are you doing, Quinn?" she asked. "I told Hailey I wasn't hungry. She didn't have to send you with food."

"She didn't send me. I came myself." he answered. "And I'm not going 'til you eat." He sat in the chair that was at the empty desk, crossing his arms defiantly.

She stared at him, then the food. "Why?" she blurted out.

" 'Cuz I'm nice, that's why. Now eat."

Amy stood in her spot, her braid dripping water onto the carpet, her body only covered by a towel. She was her by herself and Quinn was being nice and bringing her food, probably figuring out she didn't want to be around a bunch of people at that time. She felt her eyes tearing up, and one hand went to her upper arm and the nails dug into the skin, making half-moon marks that would later be angry red welts, trying to get the wave of emotion out through pain.

"Hey hey hey. What are you doing?" Quinn asked, moving forward and taking her hand away from her arm. He saw her crying and pulled her close to his chest. "Hey now. No reason to be crying. Everything's fine."

"No! Everything's not fine!" she cried into his shirt. Quinn moved back and sat on the bed, pulling her into his lap, letting her curl up. After a minute she stopped and looked up at him. "Why are you doing this, Quinn? You don't seem like the type to deal with the ugly sides of females."

He shrugged. "Maybe I'm trying to be a bit more of a male." he mumbled.

"But you already _are_ a male. So what do you mean?" Quinn thought she looked kinda cute with that confused look on her face.

"I meant what we call a 'male of worth'. A male of worth can be a warrior, but he's also sensitive to females, especially his shellan, when he gets one. He takes care of others before himself. And there's more that's automatic, a male doesn't need to be told what to do, he just knows."

"Oh...Mmk." Amy mumbled, leaning her head on his chest. Quinn chuckled as her stomach let out a little rumble.

"Now how 'bout we get some food in you, huh?"

She sighed, not moving. "I barely have the energy to lift my head." she murmured. "I can't eat right now."

He shifted her around and used one hand and arm to support her, and the other to pull the food closer. "Then how 'bout I feed you?"

She squirmed a little, trying to sit up. "You don't have to do that, Quinn. I'll just eat later."

"Uh-uh. You're eating now, so relax. It's nothing."

She heaved a big sigh as she watched him move the food around. "Fine. You got any meat on one of those plates?"

He smiled, flashing some long canines. "A carnivore, huh? Yeah, Fritz cooked up a nice juicy steak, done medium rare." Her stomach let out a louder rumble and they both laughed. "I take that as a yes." They shifted around until Amy was leaning against his chest and he was able to cut the food with both hands.

"Thank you...Quinn. " she said in the silence. "No one's done something like this for me. I'm...I'm usually alone right after a break-down." A fork with a piece of steak on it showed up in her face and she gladly ate it, chewing on the flavored meat.

"Don't mention it. It's no big deal." he replied as she chewed. He paused as he felt a small hand on his cheek, turning his head toward her.

"It's a big deal to me." she said quietly, looking right in his eyes. "Don't underestimate the impact you have on someone, no matter how small the gesture." They sat there for a minute, just looking at each other, Quinn turning over her words, and Amy taking in his features, trying to create a mental picture.

The serious moment was broken as her stomach let out more sounds and he chuckled, having another piece of steak ready. She smiled before eating, relaxing and enjoying his company.

-downstairs-

Hailey sat toward the end of the long dining table, looking around at everyone. At first, she had an uneasy feeling and she knew it was because of Amy. She could feel the tiniest of emotions and she knew Amy was having a breakdown. She wasn't worried about going to her room and finding her hanging from the shower head though. No matter how low she got, she wasn't suicidal. Actually, Amy was the one who worried about Hailey for that. A couple minutes after she saw Quinn leave with a cart of food, the emotions that were being filtered were lessened until they were completely gone. Maybe Quinn was with her, and making her feel better. Good.

"So Hailey," Xhex spoke up to her, "How was your first day of training?"

Hailey shrugged. "It was okay. Wasn't too bad."

"Just wait until tomorrow, when Xhex and I are teaching the class." Payne smirked.

"Can't wait." Hailey smiled, and some of the males chuckled in approval.

"Where's Quinn?" John signed, and everyone looked around like they just noticed he wasn't there.

"I saw him go out the door with a bunch of food a few minutes ago." Hailey answered and everyone looked at her. "I think he's with Amy. She wasn't hungry but I think he was taking her the food anyway."

John and Blaylock looked at each other uncertainly. "Quinn isn't exactly with females." Blay said to her. "And Amy's kinda cute. You might not want to leave her with him."

"What do you mean?" Hailey asked, setting down her fork, about to run up to Amy's room.

"He won't force himself on her!" he added quickly. "I'm just saying that he's kind of a player and it isn't too hard for him to get a female."

Hailey relaxed a little but started paying more attention to what emotions she was getting from Amy. All she felt was numbness, content, and exhaustion. If Quinn had been doing anything, she would either be getting fear or pleasure, depending on what was happening.

She saw Vishous frown and look at her a little strangely. "What?" she asked.

"How are you able to feel Amy's emotions?" he asked straight out.

Hailey tensed up. "How the hell do you know that?" she exclaimed.

"I can read minds." he said nonchalantly. "Now answer my question."

Hailey squirmed as everyone looked at her again. "Well... years ago, Amy and I...did a little kinda stupid thing that kids do, and became blood sisters. Then a few years ago, we made a blood pact. Since then, we've been a bit more connected. I can sense her strong emotions and she can sense most of mine. Also, we can get the barest gist of each others thoughts when we're together, but not from long distance."

"So can you tell what she's feeling right now?" Marissa asked.

Hailey closed her eyes. "She's really tired and kinda numb, probably just from everything that's been going on. And...she's kinda happy. I can't feel the reasons behind the feelings, just what feelings they are." she explained.

Rhage spoke up. "And you said she can feel your's, right? So if one of you got hurt in battle, say a deep cut, the other would feel it?" Hailey nodded. "That won't be good then, to have both of you fighting at the same time."

"I agree." Wrath said. "We'll definitely have to remember that. Now, let's get back to eating!"

**Please comment! No one has commented on this story so far and I'd really like to know what you guys think of it. So please leave a comment! Thank you!**


	10. Little Note

I know some of you will probably notice that in the first couple chapters, John was with Amy but then back at the mansion, he's with Xhex. I didn't mean to do that, but let's just say that, that night Xhex and John were having a little fight so he wasn't thinking of her. Then that night they kinda made up so the next night when they were all in the study for the meeting, they were okay.

Also, if you notice any words that are missing letters, there's an extra word, or there are words that should be capitalized but aren't, please tell me. Thank you! :)


	11. Chapter 11: Bedrooms

Quinn gently laid Amy on the bed, her stomach now full, her eyes closed as she slept. He pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked them in around her. After she had finished eating, she had gone into the bathroom and gotten dressed. When she had come out, Quinn had pulled her close again and they talked about nothing for a while until she was sleeping against him.

'It was kinda nice,' he thought as he brushed a hair out of her face. 'I don't think I've ever spent time with a female just to talk and hang out.' He found his hand moving from her hair and down along her face until it lightly cupped her cheek. Amy sighed in her sleep and turned her face into his hand.

"I hope you didn't do anything to her." came a voice from the door. Quinn jumped away from Amy and saw Hailey leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed, a slight smirk on her lips.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

She moved into the room, closing the door, and sat on the bed near Amy. "I've heard that you're quite the player. I hope you didn't play her."

"What if I did?" he tested.

The warning glare she shot him was so intense, he knew that if anything happened to Amy, he would not want to be her target. "If you did anything to her against her will, I'd have to torture you until you wished you were dead." she said in a low voice.

Quinn nodded. "Got it." He watched as Hailey looked down at Amy. "You two are really close, aren't you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." she smirked, brushing away the same hair on Amy's face that Quinn had. "We've been together since we were about fourteen. We knew each other two years before that but we weren't really together then." She sighed. "I'd do anything for her."

"She'd do anything for you too...I can tell." Quinn mumbled. "You two are tight. That's cool." He cleared his throat and got up. "I should head down to the kitchen and see what food is left over." He went to the push cart and started leaving.

"Wait. But didn't you come up here with a bunch of food? Where'd it all go?" Hailey asked, looking at the empty plates.

Quinn chuckled. "She ate it all. She was hungrier than she thought." He got out the door. "Later."

-couple minutes later-

Hailey went to her room, which was right across from Amy's, and pulled out her cell phone and the slip of paper from Tehmper. Her thumb hovered over the keys for a second before she dialed the number. It rang for a few seconds before someone answered. "Hello?"

"Uh..Hi, it's Hailey." she said, suddenly feeling a little shy.

The female on the other end let out a little curse and Hailey could hear a bunch of rustling and...water splashing? "Gimme a sec." she called, her voice far away like she had put the phone down. Hailey waited. Finally she heard the phone being picked back up. "Ok. Sorry 'bout that. I was just...uh, nothing. Anyway, you called." Tehmper rambled.

Hailey gave a slight chuckle at how flustered the female sounded. What had she been doing? "Yeah, I called. So...what's up?"

She could picture Tehmper giving a shrug. "Nothin' much. Just my parents still being disapproving of me training to be a warrior."

"They don't approve? Why not?"

Tehmper sighed. "Well, my father would approve, if I was a male, same as my mother. But because I'm a female, I'm supposed to be _training_, quote on quote, to be a proper female and future mate." She made a disgusted sound. "That female stuff makes me gag. I'd rather be holding a knife to kill a _lesser_ than to open my mate's letters."

Hailey laughed. "I know what you mean." She paused for a second. "So...do you have a boyfriend, though, or a male that your parents are trying to set you up with?"

Tehmper laughed on the other end. "If I was with anyone, it'd be a female, which is another thing my parents don't approve of."

"So, you're..what? Bisexual?"

She laughed a little again. "Nope. Full on lesbian, baby." She paused. "What about you?"

This time Hailey laughed, a little bit in relief. "Same as you, actually."

"So you had asked me about a boyfriend to find out if I was straight or not, am I right?"

Hailey laughed with her. "Yeah. That's about it."

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, how would you like to go out some time?" the red head asked.

"Yeah. That's be great. Where and when?"

**Please comment! Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Little Time Together

Quinn groaned and rolled over in his sleep. His eyes moved quickly behind his shut lids as his dreams starts clarifying and becoming more colorful.

_He groaned as a small hand cupped his large erection through his leathers. His hands traveled over smooth skin, causing sighs and gasps. His lips covered a neck, producing loud moans from the female. She gripped his shoulders and arched into him. One of his hands dipped lower, under the waistband of her pants and even lower still. He covered her mouth with his as she let out a loud cry as two of his fingers entered her wet entrance. The female's breathing sped up as he pumped his fingers and the pitch of her moans rose as he added a third and continued._

_"Ah! Quinn!" she panted. "I-i'm close! So close!" One of his hands dove into her long brown hair and pulled her head back so he could kiss her again. He pulled back to look at her just as she arched into an orgasm._

"Amy!" Quinn gasped as he sat up in bed. He looked around his room, making sure what he just saw was only a dream. "Ah shit." he groaned, rubbing his face. He swung his legs off the bed. When he went to get up, he paused as he felt something off. He looked down and cursed again. "You've gotta be kidding me." Time for a cold shower, he thought.

-Amy-

Amy walked down the hall. Under her clothes she had on the new bathing suit that had magically appeared in her closet, along with the clothes from her's and Hailey's apartment and a bunch of new clothes that were just her size and just her style. She held one of the fluffy towels from the bathroom, her bare feet padding down the carpeted hall and stairs. Where was she going? Why the pool of course.

When she got to the library doors, she saw that it was still dark out. A glance at a clock on a bookshelf showed that it was only two in the morning, everyone having just gone to bed for the day. Within a half hour, the sun would be coming up.

She dropped the towel on a chair near the pool and looked around before taking the clothes off. She tested the water with her toes and, satisfied with the warm temperature, jumped in, cannonball style. When she surfaced, she was surprised to see someone standing on one of the bedroom balconies. She smiled when she saw it was Quinn. Her and Hailey hadn't been at the mansion long but she was glad that she was comfortable with at least one person. She climbed out and stood at the edge, looking up. "I thought everyone was in bed." she quietly called.

She smirked as he gave a little jump and looked down at her. "So did I." he laughed. "What are you doing down there?"

"Tanning." she replied. "The stars are great for it this time of day, you know. Not a lot of people know that. You should try it." She smiled as he let out a bark of a laugh. "Why don't you come on down so we're not yelling to each other and waking everyone up?"

"Good idea." Amy gasped as he suddenly disappeared from the balcony and squealed as he reappeared right in front of her. She backed up rapidly and yelped as her foot met empty air and she started falling backwards. Quinn reached out and grabbed her flailing arms, pulling her away from the edge. "Don't you know you're never supposed to stand near the edge of a pool like that?" he chuckled.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. I know."

"Really? 'Cuz you know, someone could always come up and...throw you in!" He lifted her and lightly threw her. She squealed in delight before holding her breath as she hit the water. When she came back up, she laughed.

"I can't believe you did that!" She came closer and sent a big splash to him, which he easily dodged. "Why don't you join me?"

He shook his head. "No thanks."

She pouted. "Why not?"

"Well, mainly, I don't have a swim suit."

She gave a little smile that, from Quinn's angle, looked a little mischievous. "Haven't you heard of skinny-dipping?" She started floating around on her back, her long hair swirling around her. "The water is such a wonderful temperature, it wouldn't matter if you were wearing anything or not."

He smirked, looking down at her. "I'll do it...but only if you do."

She laughed. "Not a chance!"

Quinn pouted in an imitation of her. "Why not?"

She floated over to him and placed her arms on the edge while he crouched down to her. "Well...if you must know, I'm extremely self-conscious of my body and don''t feel comfortable being in a bathing suit around a male such as yourself, let alone completely naked. I'm not exactly that type of girl."

"Why are you self-conscious?" he frowned. "You look great." He smirked as she blushed and dropped her head.

"Yeah, well,...I'd rather not go into the why's and what-for's." She looked back at him. "So...are you joining me or not?" He looked up as his skin started tingling and realized the horizon was starting to lighten rather quickly. "I guess not." Amy said as she looked too.

"How 'bout you join _me_ for a movie then?" Quinn asked, putting his hand out. She took it and he easily lifted her out.

"Sure. Why not?" she smiled, getting her towel and clothes. She tried to hurry up and dry off so that she wasn't dripping on the floors. "Oh fudge." she huffed."I'll come in in a second once I dry off enough."

"No need." he said before taking a step forward and lifting her up, bridal style, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"Quinn!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"Helping." She laughed as he closed the library door and continued carrying her out into the hall and up the stairs toward the theater room.

"Wait! I need to get dressed." she continued giggling.

Quinn shrugged. "You'll be fine." he smiled, rather enjoying the feel of her bare skin against his hands and arms. She playfully huffed, pouted, and crossed her arms. "So, what kind of movie would you like to watch?"

"Anything but horror. How about a musical?"

Quinn smirked. "Got it, anything but musicals, so horror it is."

"Quinn!"

"Hahahaha!"

**Please comment! Do you like it so far? Any comments about anything? Please and thank you! Por favor y gracias. Per favore e grazie. Si-vous-ples (totally spelled wrong I know) and merci.**


	13. Chapter 13:Date

Hailey riffled through her clothes for the hundredth time before looking at the clock. "Ah!" she exclaimed. "I only have a half hour before I have to meet her!"

Amy giggled from the bed. "I've never seen you like this, Hail."

Hailey straightened up from her closet, trying to act nonchalant. "Like what? I'm not doing anything different then when I've gone on other dates."

Amy raised one eyebrow. "I've been with you each time you've gotten ready for a date and you've _never_ done this." she smiled.

Hailey huffed and sat next to her on the bed. "Okaaay." she drawled out. "Maybe I wanna make a bit of an impression on this female."

"She's all ready seen you hot and sweaty from training the other night, and when you were being protective over me." Amy said as she nudged her friend in the side. "Oh! And she saw you naked in the shower. So, I don't think there's much else you can do that'll change her first impressions of you."

Hailey laughed. "Yeah. True. Ya gotta point." She got up and stood in front of her closet. "Well, you're the one who likes to put outfits together. Help me out here!"

-forty-five minutes later-The Mask-

"There you are!" Tehmper called to Hailey. "I was beginning to think you stood me up." she joked.

"Nah. Just had a bit of a heated discussion to finish with the King." she smiled. She nodded toward the line. "One benefit to that, though, is knowing how to get past this line." She smirked at the taller female. "Follow me."

As Hailey walked in front of her, Tehmper looked her over, taking in her appearance. She was wearing a thin, off-the-shoulder, three-quarter-sleeve, t-shirt that clung to her rather nicely. For bottoms, she had on a pair of torn-up jeans that shaped her hips before loosening up at the thighs. She was wearing a pair of black converse sneakers, and her hair was done in a very nice headband-braid that had a couple pieces loose. The only make-up she was wearing was black eyeliner and little bit of lip gloss. She was a mix of real casual and slightly proper and it looked really good on her.

"You look good, ya know." Tehmper complimented, standing closer to the shorter female.

"Thanks." Hailey smiled. "I have a best friend who has a bit of a flair for piecing together clothes and completing outfits." She looked over the female next to her. Her flaming red hair was gelled to stick up in messy spikes, she had black eyeliner around her amber eyes and just a hint of red lip gloss. She was wearing a dark red, fitted tank top, tight leather pants, and low-heeled black boots. To Hailey, she looked rather bad-ass.

They got to the door and stood in front of the tall and buff bouncer. "End of the line." he grumbled.

"I'm with Xhex." Hailey said. The bouncer stood up a little taller and moved aside, letting them pass.

"I'll have someone lead you to the table." the bouncer mumbled before talking quietly into his collar.

"Thanks, big man." Hailey smiled before walking in, Tehmper following behind her.

"Must be nice having connections with the Brotherhood." Tehmper observed.

Hailey shrugged as a waitress led them to the VIP area. "I wouldn't know. We haven't been with them long enough." They sat down and gave their order to the waitress. "Although, Amy has been liking having new clothes and having a huge pool, and a library with a fireplace." she chuckled.

Tehmper looked at her. "You and Amy really _are_ close, aren't you?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah. We've really come together over some tough situations." The waitress brought their drinks in record time. "But enough about all that. This is our date." She smiled and lifted her drink. "Here's to us kick-ass females."

"I'll drink to that." Tehmper laughed. They both took a large drink and put the glasses back down. "Come on." Tehmper urged, getting out of the booth. "Let's go dance." She grabbed Hailey's wrist and pulled her out, and didn't let go until they got to the dance floor. They danced close, face to face, neither submissive enough to turn around. Tehmper grabbed Hailey's hand and spun her, having her back against her, but Hailey would have none of that. She twisted her wrist to grab Tehmper's hand and spun herself back around, and then spun Tehmper to have her back to her. Tehmper laughed in challenge and turned to face Hailey again. "Ok, ok. No one turns around." she smiled. She grabbed Hailey's hips and brought her closer, making small sparks between them. Hailey grabbed onto the taller female's shoulders and pressed her upper body close as well.

"So what are we going to do after this?" Hailey asked.

Tehmper shrugged. "I haven't thought that far." She thought for a second, and an idea came to her as Hailey pressed her body closer. "How 'bout we go to your old place? If you still have it, that is."

Hailey tried to remember if she had the key to her's and Amy's old one-room flat, and she remembered that she did. "Ok. Sure." she answered, giving Tehmper a mischievous smirk.

-the next morning-

Amy waited at the front doors. Everyone else had just gone to bed for the day, and Hailey had sent her a text to let her know she was on her way. "Good night, Amy." Quinn called down from the second floor.

"Morning, Quinn." Amy mumbled, not even paying attention to him. He chuckled, knowing her mind was occupied with worrying about Hailey getting home safe, and went to his room.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and Hailey stepped through, a satisfied smile on her face. "Hailey!" Amy exclaimed, jumping on the female.

"Hey, Ames, what's up?" she laughed.

Amy backed up with a little smile. "Sorry. How was your date?" Something already told her how it had ended anyway, from the way she was glowing, obviously satisfied, and from the feelings she was picking up form her earlier.

"It was good. We had a few drinks, danced a bit, nothin' much." she shrugged casually.

"Nothin' much, huh? Then why do you smell like sex?"

Hailey blushed just a little. "No reason." she said with a straight face. A second later she was cracking up. "Ok ok, you got me. We went back to our apartment."

Amy smiled, happy that Hailey was happy. "Well, I'm glad you're back safe."

"Yeah. I'm safe and starving. Anything left over from Last Meal?"

"I'm sure we can scrounge something up." She paused for a yawn. "But then I'm going to bed. We've got training tomorrow night."

Hailey smiled as she yawned again. "You go ahead and get some sleep. I'll probably be up for a while."

"Mmk. Night, chica."

"Night, cutie."

**Please comment! Please please please please please please please!**


	14. Chapter 14: Arrows

-the next night-an hour before classes-

Amy wiped at her forehead before setting another arrow. The target in front of her was almost full and her quiver was almost empty. Her fingers slipped and the arrow went wide as the gym doors crashed open and Gohr came striding in. Amy frowned but went back to her target.

"Hey there, shorty." he smirked, standing next to her. "Whatcha doing'?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she scoffed, letting another arrow go. "What are you doing here already? The bus doesn't bring trainees for another hour, I thought."

Gohr shrugged. "I had to be at a relative's house where the bus wouldn't get me. The king sent a doggen to bring me early." He watched her shoot her last arrow. "How'd you like to spar with me?"

Amy went over to the target and started pulling arrows out and refilling her quiver. "Sure, I'd like to spar." she replied, "just not with you." Gohr frowned at the rejection, and opened his mouth to say something smart back, but was cut off as the gym doors opened again and Quinn came stalking in. Amy couldn't help the smile that came on her face, and you can bet Gohr noticed her watching the larger male.

He walked up to very close behind her and spoke quickly in her ear. "I'm sure you'd like to have some time with him. But he's nothing. He can't do anything for you. I can."

Amy glared over her shoulder at him. "First of all, back up and get out of my personal space." He did after a second. "And second, who I chose to want is none of your business. I don't like you and I don't think I'll ever like you. Now leave me alone, please."

"Anything wrong?" Quinn asked as he came up to them. Gohr gave Amy a quick glare before backing up even more.

"No. Nothing's wrong here." He turned and started walking to the lockers. "See ya in class."

Quinn turned back to Amy, who was still glaring at Gohr's back. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?"

Amy scoffed. "If he bothers me, I'll take care of it myself. Don't go all macho on me and try to fight my battles."

Quinn held up his hands. "Down, tiger. I was just asking."

Amy let out a big sigh. "Sorry. Just stressed right now. Didn't mean to snap at you." She went back to where she was standing and pulled an arrow.

"Wait!" Quinn spoke up before she let it go. "I've got an idea. Wait right here." She lowered the bow while he jogged out of the gym. A couple minutes later, he came back in with a piece of paper and a pin. He stood in front of the target, hiding the paper while Amy tried looking around him.

"What are you doing?" she finally asked.

He stepped to the side with a silly flourish and a mischievous smirk. "Now you can go." Amy laughed at a copy of Gohr's face pinned to the target board, right in the middle. She raised her bow, focused, let the arrow go, and smiled as it pierced right between his eyes. Quinn whistled as he looked at it. "Nice one. But I wonder.."

"What now?" she smiled. She scrunched her eyebrows as he lifted the board off the stand and held it in front of him.

"Let's see how you do with a moving target. And with speed, too." Amy smiled in challenge, drawing an arrow. "Ready?" She nodded. "Go." He started jogging/running back and forth, changing direction with no pattern. Amy took a deep breath and started drawing and shooting arrow after arrow, aiming for the face of the picture. Within a minute, her quiver was empty again and the picture was full.

"I'm empty, Quinn." she called. He stopped and put the board back down, looking at the group of arrows.

"Damn, female." he laughed. "Remind me not to get you angry when you've got that in your hands." Amy jumped as she heard clapping behind her. She turned and saw John, Payne, and Xhex standing at the doors.

"Thanks." she smiled shyly. "What are you guys doing here? Is it almost time for class?"

"Yeah. We came to make sure there wasn't any kind of mess left from the brothers." Xhex answered, walking further into the gym and up to the target. "You're good with that bow. You good at anything else?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm decent with a gun."

"What about hand-to-hand?" Payne asked.

Amy shook her head. "I've never been good at that. I'm just too small and I suck at physical stuff. I can't run, I don't take pain well, and I'm too weak to have any real power behind my hits."

"Why can't you run?"John asked.

Amy sighed. "I had second-hand marijuana smoke when I was a kid, and I have irregular breathing, so my lungs suck."

"Does Wrath know any of this?" Quinn asked.

Amy looked down at her feet. "He's so certain that both Hailey and I are supposed to be warriors. I don't want to tell him different. More fighters is so important to him, and apparently to the race, that I don't want to not try just because I'm weak."

"How many times do I need to tell you, you are not weak." Hailey spoke up, walking in at that moment with Blaylock. She looked at the target as she stood close to Amy. Her eyebrow raised up in question as she saw the picture riddled with arrows. "He wasn't bothering you, was he?" she whispered to her.

"It doesn't matter. I can take care of it myself." Amy whispered back.

The doors opened once again and the trainees came in as a group. Hailey smiled. "Great. Class time."

**Please comment! I need to know what you guys think of it! Is it good, bad, okay? What?! Sorry it takes so long to update! Please leave feedback! Thank you!**


	15. Another note-but of another kind

**Note:**

****I'm glad I'm finding so many views for this story. But I really need some sort of feedback. Pleeeeeeaaase? When I don't have any kind of feedback, for any of my writing, my motivation for it starts to dwindle because I think that no one really has any thoughts on it, or they don't really like it. So please prove me wrong and show me that you have some kind of thoughts on this so I can keep writing, whether the comments are good or bad. If they're good, yay! If they're bad, then I'll try and fix what is wrong.

P.S.-If you notice there are any: missing words, extra words, words that are supposed to be capitalized but aren't, words that _are_ capitalized but shouldn't be, extra letters, missing letters, words that should have a space between them,...basically if there's anything wrong, let me know that chapter and about where it is so I can fix it and make the reading better for future readers. **Thank you and pleeeeeeaaaaaaase comment!**


	16. Chapter 15: Class

Chapter 15: Class

Payne and Xhex lined the trainees up quickly. It seemed like the males listened more quickly to the females than the brotherhood males. Maybe it was their seriousness, or the way they moved, like they knew they were underestimated because they were female but you'd better bet that they knew how to kick your ass if you challenged them.

"50 push-ups! Now!" Xhex barked out. The trainees all dropped down immediately set to the rhythm Payne was tapping out on her thigh. At thirty, a few of the pre-trans collapsed, including Amy. They sat back until the rest had finished.

"All of you that stopped, step forward." Payne ordered. They reluctantly did, their heads down. "Give me thirty, on my count." A few of the males groaned but they all got down. "Down...up...down...up." Amy could feel her face heating up as she felt the other males watching her. She knew it wasn't just her, it was all the pre-trans that were being singled out right now. But she was embarrassed that she was one of the ones up there. Her arms started shaking horribly at twenty and she fell again. She sat back while the others pushed themselves to the end. She kept her head down as she felt Xhex looking at her.

"This group right here," Xhex said, gesturing to the pre-trans that had been redoing the push-ups, "ten laps around the gym. The rest of you, pair off for sparring."

Hailey gladly stood next to Tehmper, signaling her as her partner. Payne took one of the single males and used him to demonstrate some moves, first in slow motion, then quickly, like it should be done. Hailey was a little worried. She wasn't the smoothest when it came to hand-to-hand. Actually, she could be quite the clutz.

"Ready?" Tehmper smirked down to her. Why'd the female have to be so tall? Hailey felt at such a disadvantage with the height difference.

"Of course." Hailey scoffed with false bravado. They stood in the stance that Payne had shown and very slowly worked through the moves, slowly speeding them up.

"Good job, girls." Payne praised as she passed by before turning and correcting someone else's stance. Hailey felt a little bit of pride in the center of her chest: she just got praised, didn't need any correction, and had yet to make some kind of goof. As she stopped and wondered how Amy was doing, her focus moved off of Tehmper.

One second, she was standing in front of her, the next, she was looking up at her from her back on the ground. "Ha!" Tehmper barked out a laugh, "Got 'cha."

Amy panted as she ran the fourth lap around the gym. Why'd it have to be so big?

"Come on, female." Xhex muttered next to her. "You can do this." She had chosen to keep pace next to her, the other males in front of them.

"Wish I had ...your vote of ...confidence." she replied, breathing in between.

"Need a little motivation?"

Amy thought for a second. "Might be...best."

"Well then, come on. I know you're small, but you can do this. You gave Zsadist a bloody nose with a freakin' scissor kick. You've survived in the world so far. You can't fall behind these males. You've gotta show 'em that size and gender do not matter. You've gotta push yourself."

Amy's chest got tight as they now entered the sixth lap. "I can't." she gasped.

"Yes you can!" Xhex snapped. "You can make four more laps. You can finish with these weak males. They'll transition and get stronger, but right now, they're as weak as you are." She inwardly smirked as Amy's eyes narrowed. "Are you weak?"

"No."

"I can't hear you. I asked, are you weak?!"

"No!" she shouted, straightening herself, moving into the seventh lap.

"That's what I wanna hear." Xhex smiled. "Two more laps. You can do it." She took a second and lightly reached into the younger female's mind. She quickly found something that could make the girl keep going. "Just think of this: Hailey's at the end; her mood's not good. If you get there in time, you can save her. If you fail on the way there,..." She trailed off.

Amy's breathing turned to pained gasps as they were half-way through the eighth lap. "How'd...you know...about that?"

"Stop talking. You're wasting breath. Use it to get there."she ordered softly.

Amy inwardly cursed at the fact that she was about to collapse - her lungs hurt so bad and her breath was like razors down her throat- and Xhex was next to her without a hitch in her rhythm! She both admired and hated the strong female right then. But that picture of Hailey was so clear in her mind, as if it was actually true and that's why she was running. Somehow, she knew Xhex was doing something to make this image, especially as she saw Hailey sparring with Tehmper at the same time the image in her head had Hailey drawing a knife across her wrist. What was the female doing to her?

Xhex grabbed her arm and stopped her. "You finished. Nice job."

Amy nodded, breathing too heavy to say anything. "Bathroom, please?" she signed.

"Sure. Go ahead."

Amy stumbled to the gym doors, trying not to fall in front of the trainees. She made it out into the hallway and headed for the locker room. She didn't need to go, she just needed to catch her breath and she didn't want to be wheezing in front of those judgmental males.

Her chest tightened more as she stepped into the tiled shower area. It was nice and cool in there. She took gasping breaths, feeling like no oxygen was going to her body. Did she get a freakin' hole in her lungs or something?

Her legs wobbled and she fell to her hands and knees. '_Come on. It couldn't have been that bad._', she thought to herself. She braced a hand against the wall and stood up.

Her vision blacked out.

Hailey cursed again as Tehmper knocked her down...again. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and wondered if all this slamming from the female was giving her a concussion. She looked up from the mats as Payne gave a sharp whistle.

"Everyone hit the showers!" she ordered. "They'll be no classroom since Butch is not well tonight. Bus leaves in twenty minutes."

Tehmper pulled Hailey up and they started walking to the locker room. "Nice job tonight." Tehmper praised.

"What are you talking about?" Hailey scoffed. "You knocked me on my ass each time!" They laughed as they entered the shower area, stopping short at what was in front of them. "Amy!" Hailey exclaimed, running forward and dropping next to her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Tehmper asked, standing behind her.

Hailey checked that she had a pulse. "Her heart is going too fast." She watched her chest rise and fall, the breaths too shallow for her liking. "It was the running." she growled as she ran over to her clothes, digging into her jean pockets. She pulled out a small item and hurried back to Amy. "Run and tell Xhex or Payne and have them get Jane down here." she calmly ordered. Tehmper nodded and ran off, using her long legs to go faster.

Hailey lifted Amy's head onto her lap and opened her mouth, putting part of the item in. She pressed on top and waited for Amy to breath in again, taking the medicine into her lungs. Amy gasped before her breathing slowed just a little, but it was still not to Hailey's preference. She moved her hand through Amy's hair, tapping her toes in her shoe as she counted the seconds for Jane to get there. Her fingers found a huge bump on the back of her head. '_So that's what it was._' she thought.

"Keep breathing, chica." she mumbled, "Help is on the way."

**Please comment! Pretty please with a chocolate covered Brotherhood on top? **


	17. Chap 17:Out of Training and Confessions

Amy slowly regained consciousness and hissed as the first thing she felt was a pain in the back of her head. She did a general search of her body and the only difference she found was that her lungs were no longer burning. 'Where am I?' she thought, 'What happened to me?'

She opened her eyes and looked around. It seemed like some sort of medical or hospital room. But she couldn't see anyone. "Hello?" she called out softly.

There were two heavy thuds of footsteps and Quinn appeared in the doorway. Oh, man. He was the last male she wanted to see in this state. He cracked a fang-flashing smirk. "Well, hello sleeping beauty. How ya feelin'?"

She slowly sat up. "Fine, I guess. What happened?"

"Hailey said that she and Tehmper found you passed out in the shower area. Hailey told Jane it was because of the running."

Amy looked down at her lap. "Oh. Okay." She looked back up as Quinn's phone bleeped from an incoming text. He flipped it open and quickly read it.

"Are you okay to walk?" he asked as he put it away.

She carefully slid off the bed and onto her bare feet. "Yeah. Why?"

"The King wants to see you."

Hailey stood to the side of Wrath's desk, impatiently tapping her foot. She wanted to see how Amy was doing, and Wrath said she'd be there in a minute. He had assured her that Quinn was with her, so it's not like she was going to get hurt on the way there.

She looked toward the door as it opened and Amy slowly stepped through, her hands nervously wringing in front of her. She looked around to see who was there, spotting Wrath behind the desk with Tohrment at his side, Xhex sitting on Butch and V's sofa, and Hailey standing to the side. "Y-you wanted to s-see me, sir?" she stuttered quietly, standing in front of the desk.

"Yes, I did." Wrath responded. "It's about your training." He turned to Xhex. "Tell me what you've noticed, first."

Xhex straightened up. "Amy Quinn has been training with the pre-trans the last couple nights. She has been okay in the classroom so far, but the physical training has been less than adequate. Most of the pre-trans struggle, but she seems to struggle more. Earlier this night, she was having extreme trouble running and had mentioned there being problems with her lungs before class. Afterward, she was found unconscious from lack of oxygen. That is all."

Wrath nodded and turned his covered eyes back toward Amy. Hailey watched her as her eyes were welling up. She wished she could go over and hug her and make everything better for her, but Wrath had explained to her that this was important and she couldn't have any hand-holding. "Amy Quinn."

"Ye..yes, sir?" she replied in a cracked voice.

His voice softened just a little, as if he sensed, or smelled, her unshed tears. "Why did you not inform us of your physical problems?"

She cleared her throat before speaking. "I-i did not mention it, b-because I felt how important fighters are to you, a-and to the brotherhood, a-and I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I-i figured I could push myself enough, a-and maybe be better after my transition, and then i-it wouldn't matter how I am now." She looked down at her hands, which she had nervously moving in front of her. "I-i do apologize for withholding the information."

Wrath nodded. He sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "Unfortunately, due to your complications, I can not keep you in the program. You can continue to do light training with any of the brotherhood members that can help you. After your transition, if you are experienced enough in training, you can become a back-up fighter, but only when necessary. You will be staying here at the compound, and you may do what you want when you are not needed." He let out a heavy exhale. "We do need fighters, I won't deny that, but I'm not going to put you in the field if there's a risk of you getting injured because you're running and you can't breath and get caught in a fight with a [i]lesser[/i]." He paused a second. "Is everything that I have said understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is there anything you'd like to say?"

She shook her head. "No, sir. May I be excused now?" He gave a curt nod. She bowed with a mumbled thank you and quickly left the room.

Hailey heaved a big sigh next to Wrath. "I hope she's okay."

"Why is she so upset over not being in training?" Quinn asked, sitting next to Xhex while silent Tohr sat in the ugly green armchair.

"She hates disappointing people." Hailey started explaining. "And I've noticed that when she has males around, not strangers, but ones that she's starting to get close to, she's always striving to get approval from them, for them to be proud of her. I think she feels like she didn't get much growing up and she's always trying to compensate for that. The training was another thing for her to work at. If she was a good fighter, maybe the males around her would approve of her, be proud of her, even take her as more than just some female and as someone significant to their lives, someone that they actually notice." She gripped the desk as waves of emotions flooded over her, coming through her link with Amy.

Quinn stood up as he saw Hailey stagger a little. "I'll go check on her."

Quinn quickly walked down the hall from the King's study to Amy's room. He wasn't sure what he was going to find when he got to the room, and he sure hoped the mental image of her hanging from the shower head wasn't true. He stopped for a second. Why would he care about that? Sure, Amy wasn't just another female, but could he really be caring about her this much? He shook his head, figuring he'd think about it later, if at all.

He got to her door and knocked...Nothing. Did she even run to her room? He cracked the door open and saw her sitting out on the balcony, her legs dangling over the edge, her body leaning forward on the bars. "Amy?" he called. He wasn't sure if she heard him, since she didn't move or make any kind of gesture. He quietly stepped into the room and softly shut the door behind him. He walked forward until he was standing behind her. "You okay, Ames?"

"Please don't call me that." she whispered.

"Ok. Sorry." He sat down next to her, hanging his legs over the edge too. He glanced over at her. Even though she was quiet, her cheeks were wet with thick tears. He didn't say anything as he kept watching her look out into the distance.

"What are you doing here, Quinn?" she quietly asked. "You shouldn't be here with me. You should be out fighting, or down at the club with a female." He shrugged, grunting some sort of noncommittal noise. "So why _are_ you here?"

He let out a big sigh. "Honestly...I don't know." he replied quietly. "You're right. I usually am out fighting, or at a club, either drinking or...yeah...But for some reason, I feel it's more important to be here with you right now."

She scoffed. "I don't get why you care about me at all. I'm not relieving your need for a fight or your sexual frustration, so what use am I to you?"

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Why do you have to have a specific use? Sure, you may not do that for me, but you do something different, something that I didn't know I wanted until...until I was with you in this room the other night."

She looked over at him. "And what's that?"

Quinn found himself getting lost in her big, coffee-brown eyes, and saying something he always kept to himself. "I always feel so alone, even with a whole household around me, and like I have no real purpose. When you were in my arms, I didn't feel alone, and I felt like I actually had something to do that didn't have anything to do with killing or sex."

She kept the eye contact, the tears slowing. "And...what was that something?"

He pulled his eyes away and the trance seemed to be broken as he cleared his throat and looked down at his lap. "Um, I'm not sure. It wasn't really anything important." He looked up as her small hand was placed on his much larger wrist.

"Thank you for telling me that." she whispered. "I'm glad I was able to do something for you, at least one thing."

He brought one hand up and cupped her cheek. Her eyelids closed and she let out a soft sigh as she leaned her head against his hand. "It doesn't have to be just one time." he mumbled, his thumb swiping across her cheek, wiping the wetness away.

She opened her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm not sure what I mean," he admitted,"but I know that I'd like to do more things with you." As he looked at her, he started spilling again. "I'd like to feed you from my hand again. I'd like you to fall asleep on me again. I'd like to just hole up in the theater room and pass the daylight with you again. I'd love to hear you laugh again. I'd love to see you smile again. I'd love to keep you from ever having to cry again, because when you cry, it makes me feel like I need to go and hurt whatever hurt you." Inside his chest started to warm as a smile broke out on her face.

"You really feel all that?" she asked, her smile getting a little bigger when he nodded. 'Careful', a voice in the back of her head spoke up, 'He's a player. You don't know if he's said this kind of stuff to other girls.' Her happiness started to fade but she quickly squashed it. This guy couldn't be playing her; he just seemed so sincere. "Can I..."she started but hesitated.

"What?" he prompted.

She looked to the horizon, where the barest line of pink was starting to show. "C-can I fall asleep on you again?"

He smiled. "Sure." He started to get up but her grip on his wrist stopped him.

"But...can you stay this time?" She looked down at her lap. "I...I hate being alone when I wake up."

He waited until she looked back up at him. "Sure. I can stay."

**PLEASE COMMENT! Pretty pretty pretty please? I'll go more into with Hailey in the next chapter, 'cuz I know I've been doing a lot with Amy. But please let me know if you like where I'm going or not. Pretty please with a chocolate covered brother (of your choice) on top?**


	18. Chapter 18: Background

Background

Hailey checked her phone again for any new texts, but didn't see any. She could feel Amy was okay, but that was it, and she hadn't seen Quinn after he left the king's office.

She sighed and walked down the hall with the statues. "Getting a little bored?" someone spoke up. Hailey jumped with a curse and turned around. Xhex came out from behind one of the statues and leaned against it. "You look like you're getting cabin fever."

Hailey shrugged. "Kinda."

Xhex smirked. "I was just gonna go up to my cabin. Wanna come with me?"

She shrugged again. "Sure. Why not?" She followed Xhex down to the hallway leading to the garage. "What are we riding in?"

Xhex looked back over her shoulder with a smirk. "You mean on." She opened the door to the garage and walked over to her Ducati, taking a helmet out and holding it out to Hailey. Hailey grinned and took the helmet, plopping it on and climbing on behind Xhex.

"This is one sick ride, female." she admired.

"Ready?" Xhex asked, revving the engine.

"Oh, yeah."

-

Hailey was exhilarated as she clung to Xhex's torso. The Ducati weaved through traffic like a ghost, turning and dodging cars like a breeze. The cool, night wind on her face felt amazing; absolutely refreshing. She could see the horizon turning a light pink and hoped it didn't deter Xhex. "You okay back there?" Xhex yelled over her shoulder, never taking her eyes off of in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." she called back. "What about you and the sun?"

She felt her shrug a little. "No problem to me."

A few minutes later, Xhex was on a dirt road and a cabin on the edge of a river appeared. The engine was turned off and Hailey swung her leg off. "Whew!" she huffed, taking off her helmet. "That was great."

"Glad you had fun." Xhex smirked, taking her helmet off as well. "Come on in." Xhex led her into the rustic looking cabin. The outside may have looked cozy, but the inside was more practical and spartan. It still looked a little cozy but more like Xhex.

"So..." Hailey started," did you really bring me here to just get me out, or did you have an ulterior motive?"

Xhex gave a little smirk as she plopped into one of the chairs. "You're smart. Yeah, I do have an ulterior motive, partly for the King, but mostly for myself." She gestured to the other chair.

"So what's this about then?" she asked, placing herself in the chair across from the female.

"I just...want to talk to you about you...and Amy. What's the story with you two?" She seemed like she was trying to phrase it so that way it was presented in a gentler way, going against wanting to be her usual straight-forward self.

"We're best friends." she answered with a shrug. "What else is there to know?"

She felt something that she could only describe as a nudge on her brain. "You're hiding something. Something important."

She glanced up to the female. "Why do you think that?"

"You're emotional grid is dark, so you're remembering something bad or tragic right now. That little nudge in your head was me poking in your memories. Unfortunately, I only got a glimpse before your mental wall shut me out."

She stared at the female across from her, just a quick streak of fear hitting her. This woman could read her emotions and see into her mind. What could she do with those memories? Was it a passive ability? Or could she use it against her, as in a physical sense? Make her go insane?

"Relax. I have no need to use anything against you. I just wanted something to go off of, to get to the root of things per say. If the King hadn't asked me to look into you two, I would have anyway just so I knew who I was around both in the compound and on the field." Xhex explained. "Could I use things against you? Absolutely. I've pulled memories from _lessers_ and flashed them behind their eyes until they started slamming their heads on the ground or against walls, trying to get it to stop." She looked right at Hailey, "But you're not my enemy. You are an ally and I have no reason to do something like that to you."

Hailey looked into her eyes for a few more minutes before relaxing back in the chair. "So what do you want to know?"

"I saw that something bad has happened, but why don't we start with how you two met?"

"Well, we knew each other in middle school but we really became friends in high school and we've been tight ever since." Hailey answered, looking at her hands in her lap. "We look out for each other. We've never really spoken about it but we don't need to; we just find it natural to protect and care for each other when needed."

"M'kay." Xhex hummed, nodding her head. "Now what happened two years ago?"

"You got that just from that quick glimpse?" Hailey scoffed. Xhex nodded. Hailey inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. "We were coming back from a club. I was drunk and Amy was just making sure I didn't fall in the street. She only had one drink 'cuz she's not usually a big drinker. But this group of guys saw us and started following us, yelling things and making cat-calls. We just ignored them, hoping they'd go away before we got to our apartment."

"Did they?"

Hailey shook her head. "They surrounded us. I tried fighting, was trying to protect Amy, but I was clumsy as hell from the alcohol. Amy got a couple hits in but it didn't really affect them and before we knew it we were cuffed and thrown into a truck." She took another deep breath. "After I sobered up, I tried every chance I got to try and get them but they learned quick and made sure I was always restrained...They kept us for _two weeks_. They mostly beat me but they did do ...other stuff." Her breathing was picking up as flashback entered behind her eyes. "But they always kept Amy at the bed. And I couldn't do anything to help her. I was restrained in the same room and I couldn't do anything. At first, I tried to get free so I could kill the bastard that was making her scream and cry and beg. Then she started just having the crying and I couldn't hear anything from her...Sometimes, afterward, she would lie so still...I didn't know if she was dead or not. She would just stare at the wall, or at me, and not blink, and barely breath."

Xhex waited as Hailey paused. "How'd you get out?"

A twisted smirk fell on Hailey's lips. "There was one day that they made a mistake. We had been weak from barely any food and water but one of them had been untying me 'cuz he was going to move me to a bed. He had untied one hand and then was distracted from another guy. I took the chance."

"What'd you do?" Xhex prompted.

"Well...first I freed my other hand and then I grabbed the guy in front of me and snapped his neck. When the second guy came at me, I jumped on him, he fell back and cracked his skull when he hit the floor. After that, I untied Amy. It took a minute to get her going and she wasn't real steady on her feet, but we got going. We didn't know the way around the place, but it wasn't that big of a house. I found that we were in the basement and we made it up the stairs. But there were a couple of the other guys and they saw us. I could see the front room and the front door right past them and Amy did too, but those guys were standing in our way."

Hailey looked at Xhex, who nodded for her to keep going. She took a deep breath. "I jumped on one of the guys and started beating the shit out of him. I shouldn't have been able to hit him that hard, but with freedom just feet away from us, it gave me the strength I needed. When I was done with him, and he wasn't moving anymore, I looked to see if Amy was okay...She had grabbed a pen and had stabbed one guy in the neck with it and he was on the floor. There was just one more guy and they were in a kinda stand-off with him standing and her crouched down like a cat. When he barely moved his hand, she pounced on him and before he knew it she was ripping his throat out with her teeth." She gave a little shudder at the memory of her friend being so animalistic. "After we got out, we got to our apartment and called the cops, giving them the address and telling them what happened. When we explained what they did to us and when they found the room where they kept some of their...'tools', they didn't charge us. Apparently those guys had done something like that before but either the girl wouldn't testify or they couldn't get enough evidence." She shrugged. "My subconscious kinda closed it off but...for quite a while after, I would wake to Amy screaming in fear. There would be entire weeks when she wouldn't allow herself to sleep." She shook her head. "Only within the last six months has she been able to stand a male's touch. I'm surprised at how close she lets Quinn get, but if they try anything, I know she'll freak." She shrugged again as a kinda finish.

"So that's why you two are so close, because of the things you went through together." Xhex nodded. Hailey nodded as well.

"We protect each other and we don't let anything happen to each other."

"Well...thank you for telling me all of that. I'm sure Wrath will appreciate knowing a little background on you guys. And we should probably schedule a check-up for you with Doc Jane too, so that we can start a medical file on you."

"Great." Hailey gave a little smile. "So...got any food in here?"

Xhex gave a little laugh.

**Sorry for the huge blocks of dialogue but I wanted to just get Hailey to talk about what happened and not have a bunch of interrupting dialogue. Please comment. I want to know what you guys think. :)**


	19. Chapter 19:Memories and Dinner

Memories and Dinner

Amy slowly woke to a warm weight against her back and around her torso. Her first feeling was panic and she tried to scramble away. "Hey! Amy, what's wrong?" she heard the male's voice in her ear, the large arm locking around her, keeping her to the bed. She was rolled over onto her back and a large dark shape loomed over her. "Amy! What's wrong?" She swallowed her screams, flashbacks reminding her that screaming got her hit. The male reached to the side and the bedside lamp was turned on, the warm light turning the dark shadow into a visual of Quinn.

Amy took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart and trying to breath. "I-i'm sorry." she whispered. Quinn slowly let her go.

"Why'd you do that? Did you have a nightmare or something?" he asked, sitting back.

"Um...s-something like that." she said, wetting her dry lips, not looking at him. He sat there, trying to find the right words to get her to speak, but he didn't know the right words for her; he hadn't known her long enough. He knew the words to get any girl into bed, probably even her, but he didn't know much about getting someone to open up, at least not to him. Blay would be much better at this. "I'm...I'm gonna go get dressed." she spoke up, scooting off her bed and grabbing clothes out of the dresser. She headed right into the bathroom and Quinn heard the sound of the lock turning before the shower started. Why'd she lock it? It's not like he was going to go in there while she was showering, and she should know that.

He groaned as he got off her bed. Funny, he thought to himself, this was probably the first time in a while that he was getting off someone's bed with his clothes on. He looked down at the rumpled sheets. He remembered he and Amy had laid down, her back against him, his arm around her. She had held onto his arm like it was an anchor, holding her together. She fell asleep pretty quickly and he had laid there, listening to her even breathing. He hadn't expected to, but he fell asleep with her, and it was probably the deepest sleep he'd had in a while. He didn't sleep that well even after a couple rounds of good sex.

The water shut off and he figured he should go. Whatever that little freak-out was, she probably wanted to be alone for a little bit.

Amy heard him leave and was both a little relieved and a little upset: she kinda wanted him there as comfort but she needed to get control of the flashbacks before she was around any male. She needed Hailey right now.

After getting dressed, she went out into the room and looked for her phone. "Where did I put it?" she mumbled to herself. Screw it, she thought, I'm not so weak that I need someone else to help me with this. I can do it myself.

With that thought in mind, she left her room and headed down to the training gym. Thankfully she didn't run into anyone on the way. When she stepped though the office door, she headed over to the computer and pulled up the internet. A quick search of the news headline and the images were easily on the screen. Her body froze and her mind panicked as she looked at the pictures. But she shook herself back to the present and got to work. She used the mouse and copy and pasted them into a Word doc, resizing them so each picture took up a page. A click on 'Print' and the printer whirred to life, spitting the paper out. She gathered them up, grabbed some pins, and headed into the empty gym. A glance at the clock on the wall told her it was 7 a.m. No wonder she didn't run into anyone; they were all asleep.

"All-righty." she huffed, pinning the pictures up on a row of target boards. Thank you, Quinn, for this idea, she thought to herself. Standing back, she looked at the row of fearful memories.

"I'm guessing they did something to you." She jumped about two feet in the air as the voice spoke up behind her. It was Zsadist.

She nodded. "I-i'd rather not talk about it, though." she said quietly. He shrugged and then walked over to the stand of weapons. She watched as he pulled out the bow and arrows for her.

"You know, Vishous could make you a custom bow. Probably some nice arrows too, more light-weight so you can use them better in the field." he said, handing the weapon to her.

She shook her head. "Didn't Wrath tell you? I'm not going in the field, not unless there's an extreme need for another fighter."

"Yeah, I know. But you can still have them, practice with them." She looked at him real quick.

"Yeah, I guess. But how would I ask him? I don't really know him all that well since I just got here." She grabbed an arrow and quickly aimed and shot it at the first picture.

"I'll ask for you." He watched as she shot another arrow into the first picture, then one into the others. Each arrow went between the eyes, then their throats, then each of their eyes. She took her last arrow and aimed at one of the pictures and got it right in his mouth.

Zsadist looked down at the shorter female. He could guess at what happened but he wasn't going to say anything. He could mention it to Mary, though. "I'll let you be." he said, staying still as she jumped at his voice again. She knew he was there, but he understood the power of flashbacks.

"Thank you." she whispered, staring at the target boards. She heard the gym doors open and close. She stared at the picture that had the arrow through the mouth. "Why'd you have to come back?" she mumbled, not really expecting an answer. "I was doing fine." The frustration started building up. "I was doing good! I stopped having nightmares! I could be touched without cringing! I could be hugged without screaming! I was better!... Why?" She huffed, catching her breath from yelling. "Why did you have to come back to me?" she sobbed.

Hailey sat in the library, Amy's feelings getting filtered to her. Why hadn't she called her yet? She always came to her when she was feeling like this. Her phone buzzed with an incoming text. It was Tehmper. _'Wanna come over 4 dinner 2nite?'_ it read.

_'Sure. Gotta check with the king 1st'_ she texted back. Well, she might as well go do that instead of just sitting on her ass.

Quinn sat in his room, stuff flying through his head. He was trying to think of how to bring up the subject with Blay, or maybe Mary. One of them could talk to Amy much better than he could.

He stopped and sat up. Why was he even doing this? Usually he would fake something like this to a female because he had only one end goal in mind, and that was to screw them then wipe their memories and leave. What was his end goal with Amy? Was there even one? There had to be. He only did things for a reason. Sometimes he wouldn't know the reason until he was doing it, or even after, but there was always a reason. What was his reason for her?

A knock on the door halted his mental train. He stood up and opened the door a crack. "Hey Hailey. What's up?" he grumbled.

"Uh, I'm going out in a little while and I was wondering, given Amy's mood," she mumbled, trying to find the right way to ask the male, "if you could check on her once in a while, just make sure she's okay." She looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

He gave a curt nod. "Yeah, sure. But...why are you asking me to?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I think you're the one that can help her the most. She's taken to you. She doesn't do that with people she's just met."

He leaned against his doorway. "What exactly do you think I can help her with?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it again. "That's not for me to tell. Maybe she'll tell you, or you'll figure it out, but I think you can help." She looked down the hall, zoning out to focus on Amy's feelings. She got fear, anger, and frustration. There was also determination and want. "She's in the gym, and I think she wants some company right now." She said before turning around and walking down the hall.

Hailey was nervous as the car pulled up to the house. It wasn't magnificent but it was still _very_ nice. The _doggen _opened the door for her and she climbed out. The walk up to the front door was a bit too quick for her and she stood in front of it, not ringing the doorbell yet. She ran a hand through her hair and straightened her button-down shirt. When she found herself fidgeting with her eyebrows, she mumbled a curse and jammed her finger against the bell. She could hear a resounding gong throughout the inside and the door was quickly opened by a female _doggen_.

"Miss Hailey?" she meekly asked.

"Um..Ms. please, and yes."

"The masters are waiting for you." She stepped aside and held the door open. Hailey carefully stepped inside and her dress shoes met marbled tile. The place looked beautiful and gleaming and even though she was clean, she still felt grimy just standing there. "Follow me, please." She followed the shorter _doggen_ and was led down a hall and into a very nice looking dining room...where Tehmper and her family were already seated.

"Hailey!" Tehmper exclaimed, getting up from her chair and walking over to her. "Good, you're here."

"I'm here." she responded weakly.

"Come, sit down. The food will be coming out soon." She led her over to the chair next to her's. "Mother, Father, this is my friend Hailey." she introduced.

"Hello, Hailey." the male grumbled.

"A friend, you say?" her mother asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Tehmper said with a slightly clenched jaw. "A friend." Hailey sat down and Tehmper went to push her chair in. "Sorry." she whispered in her ear as she leaned forward and pushed.

"Don't worry about it." she whispered back. As she settled into her seat, the food was brought out and placed in front of them. "This looks delicious." she commented, picking up her utensils. She wasn't sure what it was but it looks like some really good meat with potatoes and fancy looking green beans.

"So...Hailey," Tehmper's father spoke up as he cut into his meat,"how did you even meet Tehmper?"

Hailey swallowed her bite,"Um...I just started the Brotherhood's training program." She glimpsed a flash of distaste in the mother's face before it was covered up.

"Who did you say your father was again, dear?" the mother asked, looking at her expectantly. "Do we know your family?"

Hailey shook her head. "You wouldn't know them. They're human." She cracked up inside at the slight look of horror that passed over their faces.

The father cleared his throat, "Then...uh..how are you a vampire?"

"My mom had been with someone before my father. She never remembered who it was. Besides, it was only one night." She gave a sweet smile. "Guess he was a vampire." She looked over at Tehmper and saw she had her napkin in front of her mouth, trying to hide a smile. Okay, so she was getting entertainment out of her parent's distaste and horror as well. She looked back at them. "I'm sorry. I never got your names."

**Please please please please comment. I thank you for reading. :)**


End file.
